Hiei's Obsession
by DieChan
Summary: Attention! This fanfic is very old! Don't review with "that was a disappointment!" because I wrote this when I was in middle school. I've matured since then. Anyway Hiei has an obsession. 'With what' you ask? Read and find out. My first Yu Yu Hakusho fic!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YuYu Hakusho characters.  
  
Author's note: NONE!! ^-^;... But I would like to thank Inque Monroe for the plushies!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hiei finished destroying the last enemy with his sword, slashing the demon to peices.  
  
A whole herd of demons had escaped from the Demon world, and Yusuke had been called up by Koenma to 'take care of it'. Hiei had surprisingly showed up, along with Kurama (hehehe... ^-^) to aid Yusuke. The whole 'destroying the enemies who could take over the world' deal took less than half an hour.  
  
"Man, Hiei, you kicked ass more than usual today... do you have an obsession with killing lately or what?" Yusuke asked, as he walked along the sidewalk.  
  
Hiei blushes slightly, and responded, "I have an obsession with nothing."  
  
"Yeah, except maybe Kurama...," Yusuke muttered under his breath sarcastically.  
  
*~*Later*~*  
  
"Hiei?! Where are you?" Kurama asked as he went down the hall of his and Hiei's apartment (AN: I know they don't own an apartment, but work with me people). He knocked on every one of the doors in the apartment, until he reached Hiei's bedroom door. He was about to knock on the door, when he heard light muttering from inside. But he couldn't make out what was being said. Curiosity (SP?) quickly took over, and instead of knocking, Kurama quietly opened the door only wide enough for him to see inside. He looked around Hiei's room, and immediately closed it shut.  
  
He cracked it open again, and looked around again. He saw posters, dolls, plushies, and even fan art and sculptures of.....  
  
"Hamtaro, you're sooo cute!! How could I have ever lived without knowing you existed?!" Hiei cooed as he hugged one of his many Hamtaro plushies, with a three year old grin on his face.  
  
Kurama shut the door a second time, and wlaked to the phone in the kitchen, all the while Hiei talking to the hamster plushies..  
  
*~*At Yusuke's*~*  
  
Yusuke nearly fell off of the livingroom couch from his nap when the phone rang. He stumbled over to the phone on the wall, tripping over various objects that just happened to be in his way. He finally made it to the phone and answered it.  
  
"Yeah, this is Yusuke; What'cha want? ......Oh, what's up Kurama? ...... No I haven't noticed Hiei acting stranger than usual latey...... He WHAT?! When should I come over?!"  
  
*~*At Hiei's apartment*~*  
  
Hiei finally left his room (reluctantly) only to be confronted by Kurama and Yusuke standing in the hall, blocking his path. They had grim looks on their faces.  
  
"What is wrong with you two?" he asked.  
  
"What's in your room Hiei? I'm dying to know!" Yusuke asked, pretending to be truly interested in what was in Hiei's room.  
  
"Um, nothing different from what a demon would usually have in his room..." Hiei said, trying to cover his frightened tone. 'What if they know...?' he thought.  
  
"Let's just have peek inside then," Yusuke said, casually strolling over to Hiei's bedroom door.  
  
"No!!! Don't go in there!!!!!" Hiei pleaded.  
  
Yusuke inched closer to the door knob. Panicstricken, Hiei lunged at Yusuke, only to be caught under the arms by Kurama.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!!!" Hiei screamed, trying to wriggle free.  
  
Yusuke opened the door to reveal....  
  
"NOTHING?!" Yusuke and Kurama both yelled in utter surprise when they saw what was in Hiei's room.  
  
There was a bed, a couple of outfits lying around the room, an alarm clock on a bedside table, and a blacklight on the wall. The walls were painted black, but no sign of a single Hamtaro plushie.  
  
"Um... uh, sorry Hiei, we thought you had an obsession with Hamtaro or something like that..." Yusuke said, fixing his glare on Kurama.  
  
"B-b-but, I saw... Hamtaro things everywhere!! And... I-I- heard him talking to one!!" Kurama yelled in a fit as Yusuke dragged him out of the room, an annoyed look on his face. Hiei looked at them with his normal 'better stay away from me' look. He also threw an 'and my stuff' look at them as Yusuke shut the door.  
  
Hiei sighed and layed down on his bed.  
  
"That... was close." he said to himself. He pushed a button on the top of his bedside alarm clock, and the room changed. The walls turned to reveal rows and shelves of Hamataro plushies and dolls. Portions of the floor also turned to reaveal Hamtaro beanie-bags and such. Before long, Hiei's room was just like what Kurama saw before.  
  
Hiei smirked as he hugged a randon Hamtaro plushie, "Too close."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kirby-Girl: So, what do you think?!  
  
Hiei: OMG!! You turned me into a Hamtaro-fan?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
KirbyGirl: *sweatdrops* Y-Yes?  
  
Hiei: DIE!!!!!!  
  
Kirby-Girl: While Hiei chases me around and tries to kill me for turning him into a Hamtaro-crazy fan, R&R PLEASE!!! *ducks as Hiei swords come inches away from my head* 


End file.
